Bad Dreams
by Spiny97
Summary: After a series of Nightmares, Dawn goes downstairs for a midnight Snack, where an unexpected resolution awaits her...Contains PearlShipping Ash x Dawn.


_**Bad Dreams**_

_**A PearlShipping Oneshot**_

_The contest hall was filled with many bustling people cheering on the spectacle before them. Dawn stood their in her trademark Pink dress. She cursed under her breath, she knew they weren't cheering for her, they were cheering for the girl with Peach coloured hair and a black dress on the other side of the hall. Dawn shouted to her Piplup who was currently lying injured on the floor of the contest field. Ursula laughed evilly, and then smiled at her Gabite, who landed gracefully aftr launching the Aerial ace attack that had now caused Piplup to bleed under its left wing. _

"_Piplup! Use your Whirlpool!" Dawn desperately cried to here longest companion._

_The Tiny penguin pokemon stood up painfully, and then started to slowly spin. A massive, rotating cone of water formed above him then he threw it with all his might._

"_Gabite! Stone Edge" cried Ursula. The pokemon, which resembled a cross between a Dinosaur, a Shark and a jet plane, wound back its arm. Out of nowhere sharp, knife-like stones appeared around it and as it launched its clawed limb forward, the stones flew through their incredibly fast. They ripped through the whirlpool like a knife through butter, and then started to spin around Piplup like circling Vultures. Before Piplup could do anything, the sharpened rocks turned blade-forward, and shot into the poor little blue creature. Gabite and its owner chuckled villainously. The dust and water cleared to reveal Piplup, bleeding from its left Wing, beak, just above the right eye and it's right foot, trying to painfully get up, but to no-avail._

"_Piplup! Please get up! Please!" Dawn cried tearfully to her little blue friend. The creature slowly hoisted itself up, blood dripping onto the floor. It refused to let it's owner down. Dawn smiled at its courage, but seemed to forget that next to Gabite, Piplup looked like a tiny blue speck. Probably those in the backseat of the audience wouldn't even see it._

"_Piplup! Try a peck attack! Go!" Dawn shouted her final command. Piplups beak glowed white ad grew to 2x it's normal size. It took a pitiful leap at Gabite's arm, but the Cave Pokemon easily blocked the attack with no ill affect. With one single sweep of its Claw, Piplup was sent Skyward, completely limp._

"_Now Gabite! Take it home with Dragon Rage!" cried Ursula. The beast opened its mouth to release an enormous ball of Scarlet Fire. The massive blast hit Piplup like a wrecking ball, pushing it towards it's trainer. Dawn couldn't move as the gigantic fireball hit her as well as Piplup, and it's raging path was only stopped by the arena wall, where it exploded upon Impact._

_Dawn could feel her skin peel away as she was consumed by the flames. He dress was blackened and mostly burnt off. Piplup was in her arms. It's eyes were closed, it's body was cold, it was completely Limp and Lifeless. The Smoke cleared to reveal Gabite standing just 4 meters away from her. The Spotlights from behind it shone away. She felt very, very cold in it's long Shadow. She heard Ursula cackling like a witch evilly from behind._

"_now Gabite! Finish them __**both **__with Dragon Claw!"_

_Without hesitation, the monstrous reptile lunged at Dawn, it's claws glowing brightly with an eerie turquoise shade. Tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes. She was about to die. Gabite reeled its arm back, aiming for her head. It swiped across her vision._

_Dawn Screamed._

_And then she woke up. She covered her mouth to avoid waking anyone up with her yelp. She looked around the room. Piplup, totally fine, slept curled up at the end of her bed. In the corner of the room, Mamoswine slept soundly, Cyndaquil curled up In one of its tusks. Leaning back to back beside Mamoswine, Pachuristu and Buneary snored quietly. Dawn wiped her sweating head and lay down on her pillow. She closed her eyes and turned in her bed trying to get back to sleep, but it was futile. 3:00 in the morning, sweaty and sticky, and unable to get to sleep. This was a nightmare in itself._

"_urgh…hmm….I know, I'll go and have a little something to eat and drink" She thought to herself. So she silently crept out of the bedroom, past Ash and Brock's room and Into the apartment's kitchen. She opened the fridge door, poured herself a glass of Milk and a Cookie, and sat at the table. Just as she was about to crunch down on her Cookie, she noticed a figure standing in the Doorway._

"_Ash? Is that You?"_

"_Hey Dawn. Mind if I join you?" Ash said, walking into the dull lit Kitchen. Both were in their Pajamas, and both had faint Blush's across their cheeks._

"_Errmmm…Sure, why not?"_

_Ash dove into the fridge and emerged with a mountainous pile of Cookies and a large glass of Milk. Dawn rolled her eyes, then giggled._

"_So, why are you down here Dawn?" ash asked, an almost concerned tone in his voice. If it wasn't for the Cookie he was munching on she could have almost mistaken it for a heartfelt tone._

_Dawn was a little embarrassed. Having a Midnight snack after a bad dream was something a little kid would do._

"_I...erm…I…I had a craving for some Cookies and Milk" She said. She was almost proud of herself for that one._

"_Hmm…That's strange. I came down here looking for you. I could have sworn I heard you screaming. Are you sure that's why your down here?" He mumbled through his cookie filled mouth._

"_Errr…" Dawn blushed. She was thwarted. Nothing else to say but the truth._

"_Er…no actually. I had…I had a Bad Dream…" She mumbled almost silently._

_Ash smiled._

"_Was it about a contest?"_

"_Yeah…"_

_His smile widened._

"_Dawn, you're just overworking yourself. You're a brilliant coordinator who should be proud of everything she does for her friends, and that's why I love you."_

_Dawns eyes widened and red blushes appeared across her cheeks. She couldn't help but smile, ready to rocket out of her chair and squeal with joy._

_Ash reached out a hand and lifted her chin slightly. He then leant forward and gently kissed her on the forehead. Dawn was starstruck. They were the smoothest, kindest Lips she had ever felt. He put his hand on the side of her face, caressing her cheek with his palm. He pressed his forehead gently against hers, and a warm prickly feeling rocketed from that spot all the way down her Waterfall blue hair._

_Pulling away from her, Ash grabbed his last cookie and walked out the door._

"_I love you, Dawn" Were his last words The sound of footsteps echoed through the corridor and into the bedroom, where a squeaky door signaled his leaving. Dawn stared blankly at the open door, feeling the warm kiss echo on he cheek. She blushed again and muttered, under her own breath "I love you too, Ash". She drank her milk, finished her cookie, and left the kitchen. When she got to her Bedroom, there was a strange shape next to the T.V. Dawn turned the lights on._

"_Hello? Who's in here?" She asked whoever it was. She turned to see a horrifying sight, but only for 3 seconds. A Gabite turned to look at her, a Pachurisu tail hanging out of her Mouth, dripping blood. The rest of the room was a bloodstained mess of spilled blood and Pokemon Corpses, The biggest of which was a Skeletal Mamoswine missing one of its tusks. A Buneary's decimated ear and a Piplup feather were next to it. There was not trace of wherever Cyndaquil was. The Gabite lunged at her. Dawn screamed._

_Then She woke up._

_She almost launched herself out of bed, and nearly head butting the figure that was kneeling over her bedside. She looked up. It was Ash._

"_Woah! Dawn! What happened? Are you okay! Your sweating like a Tangrowth in Summer!" He yelled with his usual clueless ness. Dawn Immediately realized it was all a dream, and that this was the real Ketchum, whom she had fallen in love with since that fateful day in Sandgem town_

"_You look like you've just had a Nightmare!" Ash shouted again. Dawn felt warm tears falling down her cheek joining with sweat. Dawn lunged at Ash, hugging him as tightly as she could. Ash was nearly taken down by Dawns sudden embrace, but he managed to stay upright. He hugged her back, a little star struck._

"_Woah…It's okay Dawn. It's Okay. Don't Worry, it's alright, it's alright. I love you-"_

_Ash's usual blabbermouth plus his being a bit surprised from the current situation, had lead to him blurting out his feelings. Ash covered his mouth and his eyes widened. He was blushing furiously. Behind his back, Dawn blushed too, smiling. She let go of him and came up to face him. Their eyes gazed into each other._

"_Don't worry, Ash." She replied in a heartfelt tone. "I love you too"._

_She leant forward and kissed him on the lips lightly. They felt just as they did in her dream. Ash was completely, utterly shocked. He so wanted to pull himself away out of embarrassment, but for some reason, as his mind processed the conversation, he couldn't bear to end the kiss. Dawn pulled away for a split second to repeat her words._

"_I love you too"._


End file.
